d'ici mon amour
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Duo aime encore Heero, mais Heero semble définitivement avoir tiré un trait sur leur histoire, non comptant d'abandonner Duo, sans une explication, il le laisse sans nouvelle, totalement désespéré sans même avoir eu le temps de lui dire…


D'ici mon amour 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi et Nicola Sirkis (auteur indirect)

Inspirateur :Nicola Sirkis

La note de Téya-chan : Voilà en cadeau pour mes indoloveurs^^ Une song fic 2+1.

Résumé :Duo aime encore Heero, mais Heero semble définitivement avoir tiré un trait sur leur histoire, non comptant d'abandonner Duo, sans une explication, il le laisse sans nouvelle, totalement désespéré sans même avoir eu le temps de lui dire…

D'ici mon amour

-Duo-

Juste ce mot, il m'a juste laisser ce mot, « j'en ai plus qu'assez, je ne reviendrais pas trouve toi une femme de ménage pas un homme, une maison vide à longueur de temps trop peu pour moi . Adieu. Heero. »

Je crois bien t'avoir croisé dans la rue hier matin, mais je ne sais plus si cela est vrai ou pas car je crois te voir partout …

Pourquoi je suis fatigué

Pourquoi la nuit je suis épuisé

Je suis heureux de voir que tu va bien

Ici plus rien ne me retiens

A présent que tu es partit, j'aurais sans doute plus facile à te dire tout les mots tendre qui restait bloqué tout au fond de moi, tout tourne autour de moi, j'ai peur du noir car je ne supporte ton absence, surtout la nuit dans ce grand lit froid, je vois ton ombre et ton image partout où je vais quel est cette illusion qui désespère mon cœur, et qui me rendra fou…

Maintenant je peux tout t'envoyer

A l'intérieur, à l'intérieur

J'ai des visions comme des couleurs

Je risque ma vie et ma raison pour de bon

Je me rappelle les petits mots doux qu'on se laissait partout, des lettres enflammée qu'on se glissait dans nos boîtes au lettres, quand nos parents ne savaient pas encore … Il est claire qu'aujourd'hui je n'aurais plus le droit à tes mots tendres collé sur le frigo dans la cuisine ou partout ou tu savait en mettre… J'aimerais encore que tu m'écrive mais depuis que tu es partit je n'ai pas eu la moindre lettre… Moi aussi j'aimerais ne pas aller au travail rester des jours entier au lit dans tes bras, je voulais juste que l'on soit heureux, c'est facile de tout bâcler, de tout lâcher, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de te quitter mais je t'aimais comme je t'aime encore …

Pourquoi tu ne m'écris plus

Pourquoi je suis un peu perdu

Je suis parfois tenté moi aussi

D'abandonner l'inachevé

Je sais que mon travail, ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, j'aime tellement mon métier mais pas autant que toi, tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours rêver d'écrire, des chansons, des livres, de chanter dans le monde entier, mais nos métiers n'on fait que nous éloigner, même si l'on s'est toujours aimé, aujourd'hui je veux qu'ils servent à te retrouver, Alors, je t'écris cette déclaration mon amour avec les paroles de cette chansons qui nous inspirent …

Et si je continue le soir c'est pour te revoir

Un espoir c'est de te revoir

Loin de tout ce qui nous détruit, je rêve d'un ciel bleu ou voleraient des oiseaux , de champs de blé, de la solitude pour toi et moi, juste toi et moi… Mais sans toi ce paysage ces horizon même aller jusqu'au Japon ou en Indochine, n'aurais pas la moindre importance tout perdrais sa valeur sans toi …

J'ignore combien de temps je resterais

A voir les vents sur les champs

et regarder partir les hirondelles

qui se traînent dans le ciel

N'attends pas trop longtemps le temps passe si vite, je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps loin de toi, pardonne moi d'avoir été si absent pour toi, on s'était promis de jamais ce quitté en se moquant de ceux qui se séparaient. Je ne t'en veux pas alors pardonne moi …

a jamais comme tu le sais

les jours s'envolent

comme des éclaires

tu me pardonnera tout ça

quand tu saura, quand tu saura

que je n'en veux a personne

et que j'irais dominé la lumière

dominer la lumière

Je te promet que je ne te délaisserais plus autant …

Sans toi je risque …

ma vie et ma raison

pour toujours tu es …

ma vie et ma raison

Je n'ai qu'un seul espoir qu'une seule envie, que j'attends mais pour combien de temps…

mon espoir c'est de te revoir

j'ignore combien de temps je resterais

a voir les vents sur les champs et regarder

partir les hirondelles qui se traînent dans le ciel.

Sous le halo des projecteurs en ce soir de concert, je vais chanter notre chansons en espérant que tu sois dans la salle ou que tu l'écoute en simultané à la radio, la chanson commence alors que j'espère que tu devineras ce qui s'y cache si tu m'écoute …

Quand je suis retourner dans les coulisses après la chanson, tu était là, tu m'attendais, tu étais sans doute dans la salle, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te poser de question, je t'ai embrassé et à mon grand bonheur tu ne m'as pas repousser. J'espérais, je savais que tu reviendrais…

Fin

A tous ceux qui aurais souhaité que ces trois jours à Forest ne s'arrête jamais reviens nous vite, revenez nous vite, on vous aime…

Nico, on t'aime... Pour ceux qui s'en rappel …

Je verse une larme à chaque pas que je fais quand je sors de ces salles où je n'ai jamais eu autant d'émotion qu'avec Indochine…

Je verse une larme chaque soirs, que je ne suis pas au concert avec vous …

Je verse une larme à chaque fois que j'écoute Le lac…

Je ne fait que verser des larmes lorsque je reviens à cette réalité pourrie qui est ma vie, regrettant de ne pas vivre chaque jour dans ton monde…

Moi j'aime Indochine sur ma vie jusqu'a ma mort

Moi j'aime Indochine je me damnerais pour vibrator

C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire une song fic Indochine, car vous ne partez jamais de mes pensées.

J'aime Indochine, j'adore Boris, Oli, marc, shoes et Matu, mais surtout je t'aime Nicola…


End file.
